Así que,¿Te vas?
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Aang se va. ¿Cómo lo tomara Katara? ¿El tendra alguna explicación? pequeña continuacion de Fragil. 5 años despues de la derrota de Ozai


**Hola!! Bien, este fic es como una continuación de mi fic anterior, Frágil, ocurre 5 años luego de la derrota del señor del fuego. Mmm…se lo dedico a quienes leyeron Frágil, que hasta donde vi les gustó mucho. Espero que este les guste tanto como aquél.**

**Así que… ¿Te vas?**

Katara preparaba la cena de esa noche. Habían pasado 5 años desde la caída del señor del fuego. Sokka había terminado con Suki, pues ella prefería seguir entrenando para ser una mejor guerrera Kioshi, y no estaba totalmente dispuesta a irse a la tribu agua con él. En cambio, Toph había ocupado un lugar muy especial en su corazón, si bien no estaba enamorado de ella, últimamente le daba por cuidarla y acompañarla mientras paseaba por los bloques de hielo, pues mientras no había tierra ella no podía "ver". Tanto ella como Aang estaba de "visita" en la tribu agua. En realidad prácticamente se habían quedado a vivir allí.

Aang había crecido los últimos meses, bastante, ya estaba más alto que Katara y que Sokka y cada vez perfeccionaba más su dominio de los elementos. Pero su corazón y su frágil y magnifica alma seguían siendo los de un niño.

. Ahora Katara seguía preparando la cena, recordando cada detalle de los últimos 5 años…

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tiró la cuchara al piso y corrió hacia la habitación de al lado, donde sabía que estaba Aang. Se quedó sin habla. Aang estaba preparando una pequeña bolsa con un par de cambios de ropa y su planeador. No hizo ruido, para que no la notara.

-Ahora, Momo, ¿cómo le digo que me voy?

Katara se dio la vuelta y corrió a ocultarse a su cuarto. El shock fue demasiado fuerte para ella, no quería ver a nadie. La cena transcurrió sin ella.

Alguien tocó a su puerta a las doce de la noche. Ella no abrió.

Toda la noche se quedó pensando… ¿Adonde iría Aang? ¿Y por qué? ¿Era que ya no se sentía a gusto ahí? O tal vez ya no quería estar con ella…

Entre dormida y despierta recordó unan y otra vez cada momento que había pasado a su lado, cada pelea, cada momento feliz, incluso los entrenamientos y las discusiones.

¿Tanto tiempo estar con él, de amarlo y cuidarlo para que de un día para otro decidiera irse? la tristeza la invadía cada segundo que pasaba, las lágrimas bajaban de su rostro hasta llegar al piso, donde el aire frio las congelaba.

Al poco rato ella temblaba de frio, además le dolía la cabeza. Llevaba horas llorando.

Aproximadamente a las cuatro de la mañana, decidió terminar con eso.

Caminó entre la fría nieve. Ahora sus casas no eran pequeños iglús. Zuko los había apoyado para construir casas más sofisticadas y resistentes al frio, y más espaciosas para las familias. La pesca había prosperado y la que antes fuera tan solo una pequeña aldea había comenzado a transformarse en una hermosa ciudad, tal vez la primera de muchas, en la tribu agua del sur.

Pero a Katara todos esos detalles se le esfumaban mientras caminaba entre las casas. Formó una pequeña bola de nieve entre sus manos y jugó con ella un rato.

La luna estaba a su máximo esplendor y ella sentía sus poderes al máximo en ese momento.

UNAS HORAS ANTES.

-Bien, ya estoy listo…me iré mañana en la mañana.

Momo hizo un ruido incomprensible y Aang hizo una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

En la cena, se sorprendió de que ella no estuviera. Siempre se sentaban juntos y su silla ahora estaba vacía. Sokka observaba los ojos tristes de Aang mientras comía. Gran gran abuela comía en silencio y Toph, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, hablaba sin parar mientras cenaba. Sokka había tenido que terminar de cocinar, pues Katara había dejado la sopa a medias.

Todos sabían que se iría, pero nadie había sabido decírselo a Katara.

A eso de la media noche, Aang decidió hablar con ella, pero su puerta estaba cerrada y aunque llamó repetidas veces no hubo respuesta.

Ya sin ánimos de continuar, decidió salir un rato de la casa.

La luna lucía hermosa. Aang caminó hasta la orilla de un pequeño iceberg y se sentó. El reflejo del agua le devolvió su imagen. Había cambiado mucho los últimos años, incluso se había dejado crecer un poco el pelo.

Recordó la imagen de Katara. Ella también había cambiado mucho. Era aún más bella – aunque él no creía que fuera posible serlo- que cuando la conoció.

Se quedó sentado ahí aproximadamente tres horas, solo pensando. El amor que sentía por ella había sido su motivo para pelear desde el principio. Aunque hubo un tiempo en que pensó que ella no lo amaba, cuando ella le correspondió fue el momento mas feliz de su vida. Por ello, aunque tendría que irse, ya tenía dos decisiones tomadas, una de ellas por idea de Sokka.

De pronto un golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Una bola de nieve se había estrellado en su espalda.

Volteó para ver a Katara, que había hecho otra bola de nieve y se la lanzaba también. Al principio creyó que era un juego, así que sonrió y usando agua control hizo una bola de nieve casi más grande que él mismo. Pensando que Katara lo tomaría bien, la lanzo con mucha fuerza.

De un sólo movimiento, Katara lo partió a la mitad y se quedó de pie donde estaba. Solo así Aang pudo apreciar sus ojos, molestos.

-Así que, ¿te vas?

-¿Eh?

Antes de que Aang pudiera hacer algo Katara se fue sobre él y lo congeló contra un bloque de hielo. La violencia lo sorprendió, y además sentía como el hielo lo lastimaba un poco. Si ella estuviera en sus cabales, no lo lastimaría. _Cielos, está enojada…._

Se quedó de pie frente a él y como si no pudiera detenerse las palabras salieron de su boca como una fuerte corriente de agua.

¿Cómo era posible que se atreviera a abandonarla así, después de todo lo que había hecho por él, luego de haberlo cuidado, velado por él, curar sus heridas…?

-Katara…

¿Cómo, luego de cada noche en vela esperando que regresara de sus entrenamientos, de la comida que preparaba especialmente para el…?

-Katara…

¿Cómo, después de ayudarle a vencer al señor del fuego, después de haber aceptado ser su novia, de entregarle todo su amor, su vida?

-¡¡Katara!!

Con un poco de fuego control Aang derritió el Hielo que lo rodeaba. Katara estaba dispuesta a atacarlo de vuelta, pero él se lanzó sobre ella y la dominó contra el piso de nieve.

-Katara escúchame.

Ella trataba de golpearlo, con los puños, con las rodillas, a patadas, como fuera.

Al final le dio una cachetada y él se quitó de encima.

Se sentaron un momento mientras ella trataba de calmarse. Las lágrimas aun corrían por sus ojos y respiraba de forma agitada.

Aang la abrazó despacio, pues no quería otro ataque de ira de parte de ella. Jamás le había dado una cachetada, realmente le había dolido.

-¿Porqué, Aang?

-Katara, mi intención jamás ha sido dejarte sola. Debo ir a arreglar un asunto en la nación del fuego. Parece que hay un grupo que quiere rescatar Ozai y buscar la forma de devolverle sus poderes, para destituir a Zuko. También quieren sacar a Azula del manicomio. Katara, Zuko es mi amigo y me ha pedido ayuda, ¿cómo puedo negarme a ayudarlo?

-Pero, Aang, no quiero que te vayas, por favor…si algo te pasa, no sé que voy a hacer…

Katara seguía llorando débilmente. Aang besó sus mejillas y con sus labios se llevó las lágrimas.

-¿Recuerdas hace unos años, una vez que entrenamos? Me lastimaste sin querer y quedé inconsciente unos minutos. Te pedí que me dejaras estar en tus brazos unos minutos y que me prometieras que te quedarías conmigo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo…- repuso ella incorporándose, molesta otra vez- creí que esa promesa también aplicaba a ti.

-Lo sé, Katara, aún no me dejas terminar…

-¿Qué mas tienes que decir?

-Pues, es que yo…hace rato, cuando fui a buscarte… quería pedirte que fueras conmigo. Sokka me recomendó que lo hiciera. Pero lo que yo no quiero es arriesgarte, igual es peligroso… amor, igual que yo para ti, tú para mi eres algo muy preciado, cuando te tengo entre mis brazos te siento tan frágil como no te imaginas…

-He estado en combates, guerras, inundaciones, incendios, me enfrente a una maestro sangre y a una maestro fuego, ambas locas y ¿crees que algo tan pequeño como eso es más difícil que todo lo que he hecho desde que te conozco?

-Pues…

Katara ya no lo dejó hablar. Le robó un beso profundo y suave, en el que ambos se fundieron durante varios minutos.

-Perdóname por ser tan tonta, Aang, pero la sola idea de perderte me hace temblar, de miedo, de dolor, de rabia…

-A mi me pasa igual, Katara… ¿Qué dices, vienes conmigo?

-Por supuesto… es tarde, iré a preparar mis cosas y a dormir un poco. Te amo.

-yo también te amo.

Compartieron otro beso y al separarse Katara corrió hacia su casa.

…

Katara se alejó poco a poco mientras Aang la miraba con ternura.

Aang volteó hacia Momo, que había observado todo desde el principio.

-Deséame suerte, Momo. Cuando logre estar sólo con ella, en el balcón donde nos besamos aquella noche, le daré esto.

De su bolsa sacó un anillo con un diamante azul, hermoso. Le guiñó el ojo a Momo.

-Es igual a sus ojos…

FIN

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n**


End file.
